Tylko patrzeć
by Eunika
Summary: Moja, chyba niekanoniczna wizja dzieci Ginny i Harry'ego Potterów. Ostrzeżenie: pobocznie HG/SS.


_Moja własna wizja domu Harry'ego Pottera. Pobocznie pairing HG/SS/_

**Tylko patrzeć**

Harry uwielbiał obserwować swoje dzieci. Każde z nich było inne i każde Harry kochał tak samo.

James był pierwszy. Najgłośniejszy, najbardziej zabawny, niesamowicie wesoły, szczery i dość naiwny. Harry lubił na niego patrzeć, miał bowiem wrażenie, że dokładnie tak wyglądał jego ojciec. Przypominał mu także z charakteru Syriusza, bezmyślny, porywczy, gwałtowny. Duże, orzechowe oczy, nieustannie pełne psotnych, radosnych iskierek, zupełnie jak ich właściciel – zawsze skory do zabawy. Czternastoletni Jim, tak jak jego ojciec i dziadek, grał na pozycji szukającego w drużynie Gryffindoru.

Severus, którego wszyscy nazywali jego drugim imieniem, był zagadką. Zagadką zawiłą i niezwykle trudną do rozwiązania. Cichy, spokojny, grzeczny i uprzejmy, potrafił być silny, wyjątkowo złośliwy, sarkastyczny i inteligentny, w czym przypominał Harry'emu Snape'a. W przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, był odpowiedzialny i bardzo uczynny. Gdy Sev trafił do Slytherinu, Harry właściwie w ogóle się nie zdziwił. Zielonooki chłopiec od zawsze pasował do Domu Węża. Grał w quidditcha lepiej od Jamesa i również był w drużynie. Doprowadziło to do wielu kłótni między braćmi.

Lily była bardzo podobna do Ginny. Harry dokładnie pamiętał małą Ginny, nieśmiałą i cichą, która powoli otwierała się i rozwijała, by w końcu stać się wspaniałą, odważną kobietą, gotową stawić czoła problemom. Z Lily było tak samo. Dziewczynka jednak bardziej zamknęła się w sobie, nie wchodząc w drogę braciom i spędzając godziny przed najróżniejszymi książkami. Lubiła patrzeć w nocne niebo i myśleć, myśleć o wszystkim i obserwować. Często też zaskakiwała Harry'ego swoją wyjątkową dojrzałością jak na jedenastoletnią dziewczynkę.

Latali.

James latał szybko i brawurowo, często spadając z miotły. Wykonywał dzikie akrobacje, kreślił koła, spirale. Harry'emu wydawało się, że chce się przed kimś popisać, choć często chłopak latał sam, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ojciec na niego patrzy.

Severus latał spokojnie, wręcz wolno, ostrożnie, czając się jak wąż, by nagle wyskoczyć, rozpędzić się i złapać znicz, który właśnie dojrzał. Potrafił jednakże doskonale wykonywać wszelkie zwody, a przeciwnik nie wiedział, czy bystry szukający bluffuje, czy naprawdę widzi złotą piłkę.

Nagle Harry ujrzał pędzącą w powietrzu zieloną smugę, która zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Severus zacisnął palce na zimnej, małej kulce, a lecący tuż obok Jim machnął pięścią ze złością. Sev z gracją i powoli zleciał na dół, przypatrując się bratu z wyższością.

- Wygrałem – Harry usłyszał jego zadowolony głos. Chłopiec obrócił się w kierunku domu i odszedł.

- Kretyn – James również wylądował i wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał wybuchnąć. Zacisnął zęby. – Głupi, ślizgoński wąż.

Harry nadal stał w cieniu, nie chciał, by syn go dostrzegł. Lubił obserwować ich z ukrycia, przez to byli naturalni i nie zależało im na uznaniu ojca.

James cisnął miotłą na ziemię i wszedł do domu.

Harry poszedł w innym kierunku.

W drugiej części ogrodu rosło mnóstwo drzew. Mężczyzna podszedł do jednego z nich i spojrzał w górę.

Wysoko, wśród liści, na grubym konarze, siedziała mała, rudowłosa dziewczynka, czytając książkę. Harry zauważył, że przegryza wargę i szybko przewraca strony.

- Co czytasz? – zapytał. Lily oderwała wzrok od książki.

- Ciekawe – mruknęła i natychmiast powróciła do lektury.

- Wiesz, musisz już zejść, za piętnaście minut przychodzą Snapeowie.

- Niech przychodzą. Nic im się nie stanie, jeżeli się spóźnię… - odparła dziewczynka nadal zawzięcie chłonąc lekturę.

- Przykro mi, ale musisz zejść. Mama będzie zła.

Na wzmiankę o „mamie", Lily westchnęła ciężko i zeskoczyła z drzewa z książką pod pachą.

- Zostaw ją w pokoju, a potem zejdź do salonu. Mama pewnie potrzebuje pomocy z tym obiadem.

Dziewczynka grzecznie podreptała w stronę domu, zostawiając tatę pod drzewem, sam na sam z jego myślami.

Bardzo podziwiał i szanował Severusa Snape'a. Dokładnie pamiętał, jak od razu po pokonaniu Voldemorta pobiegł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Mistrz Eliksirów, jakimś cudem, jeszcze żył. Tylko wybitne umiejętności Hermiony, a potem Madame Pomfrey ocaliły mu życie, a następnie Harry zajął się oczyszczeniem go ze wszelkich zarzutów.

A jakieś półtora roku, dwa lata później… Harry uśmiechnął się. Tak, pamiętał to jeszcze bardziej…

_- Harry! – odwrócił się. W jego kierunku biegła Hermiona Granger. _

_Była w jakimś szczególnie radosnym nastroju. Jej euforia była ogromna, a Harry nie wiedział, co mogło to spowodować. Czyżby wygrała czarodziejską nagrodę Nobla? _

_- Harry! Zgadnij, co się stało! – już stała przy nim, jej zarumieniona twarz i ten uśmiech, który tak kochał na twarzy jego przyjaciółki, siostry. _

_- Nie wiem – rozłożył teatralnie ręce. Zauważył, że trzęsie się ze szczęścia._

_- Jestem zaręczona! – wybuchła nagle, podskoczyła do góry i przytuliła go mocno. _

_- Z kim? – Harry wręcz umierał z ciekawości. _

_Bo z kim mogła zaręczyć się Hermiona? Wiedział, że Ron nadal jest z Luną, a to był jedyny kandydat na męża Hermiony Granger._

_- Z Severusem! – ryknęła dziewczyna i znów podskoczyła. Harry zobaczył, jak łzy spływają jej po policzkach. _

_- Jesteś pewna? – spytał cicho, bo mimo wszystko – Severus Snape był nadal tym samym wrednym i bezdusznym typem, co wcześniej._

_- Oczywiście, że tak! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak pewna!_

_Wykonała przed nim jakiś dziwny taniec radości, nie zważając na niepokój Harry'ego…_

Wbrew jego wszelkim obawom, to małżeństwo okazało się być całkiem udanym. Snape nie zmienił się ani trochę, a Hermiona entuzjastycznie próbowała zaprzyjaźnić Harry'ego z Severusem. Wprawdzie jej się to nie udało, ale obydwaj mężczyźni zakopali na razie topór wojenny, starając się być dla siebie grzecznym i dość uprzejmym.

Ze wspomnień wyrwał go cichy, chłopięcy głos.

- Mama mówi, że masz przyjść do domu. Za minutę będą goście, a dobrze wiesz, że oni się nigdy nie spóźniają.

Albus Severus stał przed nim z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, uważnie go obserwując.

- Chodź, tato.

Harry posłusznie wstał i podążył za synem, który zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do domu.

W jadalni wszystko było już gotowe. Stół nakryty, jedzenie przygotowane. Na jednym z krzeseł siedziała Lily, czytając z zapartym tchem swoją ciekawą książkę. James dorysowywał ukradkiem wąsy jednemu z portretów, ignorując jego protesty i rozglądając się co chwilę uważnie, czy nikt tego nie widzi.

- Jim! – Ginny weszła właśnie do jadalni i spojrzała groźnie na Jamesa. Harry uśmiechnął się, tak bardzo przypominała panią Weasley w takich momentach. – Przestań, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Machnęła różdżką, a wąsy znikły. James odszedł kawałek, udając niewiniątko.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Harry i Ginny podeszli do drzwi, by otworzyć je gościom.

Wysoki i chudy Severus Snape wszedł do przedpokoju, rzucając Harry'emu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Skinął Ginny na przywitanie. Za nim weszła Hermiona, jak zwykle tryskając energią.

- Harry! – uściskała go, a on uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie. – Ginny, jak miło was znowu widzieć! Naprawdę, tak się za wami stęskniłam!

- My też się cieszymy, że już wróciliście. Szkoda, że Weasleyowie nie mogli dzisiaj przyjść.

Snape zrobił minę, mówiącą „O tak, wielka szkoda, doprawdy".

- Kai, Eileen, no chodźcie! – Dwójka dzieci Severusa i Hermiony weszła do domu Potterów, uśmiechając się pogodnie.

Kai był rówieśnikiem Jamesa, chłopcem o krótkich, czarnych i szybko przetłuszczających się włosach oraz oczach Hermiony. Należał również do Gryffindoru, co zezłościło niezmiernie Snape'a. Natomiast Eileen była o wiele bardziej podobna do Mistrza Eliksirów. Ślizgonka, rok młodsza od Albusa Severusa z długimi, nieokrzesanymi włosami Hermiony, z dużymi jedynkami i czarnymi, chłodnymi oczami swego ojca.

- Dzień dobry! – zawołał wesoło Kai na przywitanie. Zignorował karcące spojrzenie ojca. Szybko podbiegł do Jamesa i przybił z nim piątkę.

Eileen również się przywitała, powoli, jakby ważąc słowa. Skinęła Albusowi Severusowi, który uśmiechnął się lekko na jej widok.

- Dzień dobry! – powiedział cicho chłopiec, patrząc na opiekunów Gryffindoru i Slytherinu.

Wszyscy usiedli do stołu. Hermiona od razu zaczęła opowiadać o Hogwarcie, o lekcjach transmutacji, które prowadziła, a następnie zagłębiła się w rozmowie z Ginny, dotyczącej dzieci.

Harry milczał. Obserwował jednak wnikliwie wszystkie twarze, które kochał.

Cieszył się. Naprawdę się cieszył, że ten koszmar sprzed dwudziestu lat się skończył, że teraz mają własne, spokojne, radosne życie, przeplatane codziennymi, błahymi problemami. Cieszył się, że wszystko stało się takie leniwe, powolne i szczęśliwe.

Po deserze dzieciaki wstały od stołu, żeby pobawić się razem na dworze (James i Kai), poczytać książki (Lily) lub porozmawiać w pokoju (Eileen i Severus). A Harry nadal siedział i dokładnie przyglądał się Hermionie, zauważając jakąś nową zmarszczkę na czole, jakiś siwy włosy wśród burzy innych, brązowych. Obserwował jej uśmiech, nadal niezmieniony, taki sam, jak przed laty. I siedzącą obok Ginny, jej piękne oczy, które odziedziczyli James i Lily, w których błyskały żywiołowe iskierki. I milczącego Snape'a, który mimo upływu dwudziestu lat, mimo twarzy pooranej zmarszczkami i pasmami siwych włosów, wydawał się być młodszy, młodszy niż wtedy, gdy Harry zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. W czarnych, zimnych tunelach jego oczu zapaliło się jakieś blade światełko, które Harry dostrzegł dopiero po dłuższej chwili. No tak, w końcu dla Snape'a też skończył się ten koszmar, koszmar Voldemorta. On również prowadził beztroskie, szczęśliwe życie.

Przerwał im jakiś wybuch. Kłęby dymu wyleciały z pokoju Jamesa, a wraz z nimi z pomieszczenia uciekli Kai i Jim. Ginny i Hermiona wstały od stołu, a uśmiechy zniknęły z twarzy chłopców. Snape też wstał i podszedł bliżej.

Harry wiedział, że powinien brać w tym udział, ale nadal siedział i z miłością patrzył na zakłopotaną twarz Jamesa. Chłopiec zawsze tak wyglądał, kiedy nabroił. Teraz jednakże ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Kai schował twarz w dłoniach również usiłując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Co wy wyprawiacie? – odezwał się Snape swoim cichym, złowieszczym tonem. Harry wyczuł, że mężczyzna nie był wściekły, wiedział jedynie, że chłopców trzeba skarcić. – Gryfoni…

Harry pomału wycofał się do kuchni. Nie miał ochoty uczestniczyć dalej w tym zdarzeniu.

Snapeowie wkrótce wyszli, Ginny sprzątała resztki posiłku, krzycząc na zawstydzonego Jima, Severus pokładał się ze śmiechu, słysząc historię wybuchu w pokoju brata, Lily siedziała w fotelu i z zapartym tchem czytała książkę. A Harry stał z boku, stał i patrzył.

O drugiej z pewnością każde z nich smacznie spało. Dzieciaki budziły się rano i szalały cały dzień – nie było wątpliwości, teraz wszystkie drzemały w swoich pokoikach.

Harry ostrożnie wstał z łóżka, by nie obudzić zmęczonej Ginny. Spojrzał na jej twarz, okrągłą, opaloną, coraz bardziej podobną do twarzy Molly Weasley. Ginny westchnęła cicho i przekręciła się na drugi bok.

Wszedł po schodach na górę, zatrzymał się przed pokojem, na którego drzwiach wisiała tabliczka. Złoto - czerwone litery układały się w koślawy napis „James". Harry pchnął lekko uchylone drzwi i usiadł na krześle, wpatrując się w syna.

Poduszka spadła na ziemię, kołdra leżała gdzieś z boku, a prześcieradło podwinęło się. Jim przekręcał się z boku na bok, wierzgał nogami i mamrotał coś przez sen, oddychając głośno. Harry roześmiał się (mógł się śmiać, Jima nic nie mogło obudzić), James zawsze tak spał, co przypominało jego grę w quidditcha. Na nosie cały czas miał okulary, najwyraźniej zapomniał ich zdjąć, co Harry zrobił teraz za niego i odłożył na biurko.

Tyle wspomnień wiązało się z tym chłopcem. Harry dokładnie pamiętał wszystko.

Pierwsza porażka była dla zwycięskiego Jamesa sprawą trudną i niezrozumiałą…

_- Jestem od niego starsy! – szczerbaty sześciolatek tupie nóżką, marszcząc czarne brewki. _

_- To naprawdę nic nie znaczy, Jim…_

_- To ja powinienem wygrywać! Zawse byłem lepsy! _

_- Zrozum, James! – Ginny przybiera groźną postawę a la Molly Weasley. – To, że zwyciężył cię raz, nie oznacza, że jest lepszy, zresztą quidditch to tylko głupia gra!_

_- Wcale niegłupia! Zawse byłem najlepsy! Lepsy od Kaia, Archiego, Rickiego i od tego węza, Seva! To nie fair! – znów tupie nóżką, a Harry wzdycha głęboko, obserwując tą scenę. Podchodzi do synka i przytulula go mocno._

_- Wygrałem, wygrałem z Jimem! – do salonu wchodzi Severus i patrzy zwycięskim wzrokiem w oczach Jamesa. – I kto teraz jest lepszym szukającym? Haha! Ale nie płacz, Jimie, będę dawał ci fory, a teraz przytul się do tatusia, bekso! _

_James odpycha Harry'ego i rzua się na Severusa, który zaczyna uciekać._

_- A ty, Sev, jesteś głupi! I pewnie będziesz durnym Ślizgonem! Jak śmierciożercy!_

Tak, James Syriusz Potter nigdy nie potrafił przegrywać. Nie poddawał się, ale też obsesyjnie pragnął zwycięstwa. Tą słabość Severus złośliwie wykorzystywał, raniąc dumę Gryfona…

W końcu mężczyzna wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Skierował się do następnego pokoju. Wszedł tam bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, Seva, w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, budził najmniejszy hałas.

Severus spał zwinięty w kłębek pod szmaragdową kołdrą. Oddychał równo i cicho, przypominał czujnego kota, cały czas czuwającego. Niesforna grzywka opadła mu na czoło. Harry zastanawiał się, jakie myśli skrywa ten mały, tajemniczy chłopiec, co znów knuje.

Z Severusem od zawsze były problemy. Owszem, potrafił być pomocny, uprzejmy i uczynny, ale często dokuczał Jamesowi, który na szczęście był na to odporny, chyba że kpiny dotyczyły quidditcha. Harry z dumą zauważył, że Sev nigdy nie rani młodszych i słabszych od siebie, chłopiec uważał, że to bardzo nieuczciwe. Był bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do Lily.

Ale kłamał. Kłamał często i bez mrugnięcia okiem, mimo że James był zawsze szczery do bólu, a Harry i Ginny od zawsze starali się wychowywać ich na porządnych prawdomównych ludzi. Dlaczego zmyślał? Ze strachu? Nie był przecież tchórzem.

_- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? _

_Chłopiec nadal wpatruje się hardo w matkę, unosząc mały nosek do góry._

_- To nie ja. _

_- Jak to: nie ty?! Już nie kłam znowu, Lily by tego nie zrobiła!_

_- A może chciała mnie wrobić? Ja nie wiem, to dziewczyna – ciągnie nieudolnie Severus. _

_Harry patrzy na synka z bólem. _

_- Dlaczego kłamiesz? – pyta cichym głosem. _

_Severus marszczy brwi, nie słyszy wyrzutu w głosie taty, jedynie to przykre rozczarowanie. Nie, Severus nie chciał zawieść ojca! To był tylko niewinny żart…_

Harry znowu podniósł się z miejsca i zachłannym wzrokiem pożerał twarz synka. Te dzieci były jego największym skarbem. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

U Lily paliło się małe światło przy biurku. Łóżko było pościelone, a dziewczynka zasnęła przy stoliku, z głową opartą o książkę. Chrapała głośno, śniąc zapewne o odważnych bohaterach swojej ciekawej powieści.

Mężczyzna podszedł do dziewczynki, wziął ją na ręce i położył na łóżku. Okrył kołdrą i zamknął okno. Jeszcze się przeziębi.

Ach, Lily. Malutka, słodka Lily, ukrywająca swoje małe zmartwienia i uciechy przed światem, chodząca z głową w chmurach i książkach, zawsze uśmiechająca się promiennie. Po wakacjach idzie do Hogwartu, a Harry właściwie wcale się o nią nie martwił. Na pewno sobie poradzi, jest bardzo zaradna. Nie zdziwi się, jeśli trafi do Ravenclawu.

Może nikt inny tego nie zauważał, ale Harry wyraźnie do dostrzegał. Córeczka rozwijała się powoli, dorastała. Była także podobna do niego, lubiła obserwować.

Być może na zawsze pozostanie w swoim niewielkim, magicznym świecie, pełnym opasłych książek i szklanych ideałów. Miał nadzieję, że będzie jak Ginny. Że w końcu stanie się ambitną, energiczną, żywiołową kobietą. Potrafi przecież postawić na swoim, być upartą, gdy na czymś jej naprawdę zależy. Zawsze rozpieszczana, wiadomo – najmłodsza, zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. Podobnie jak James, gdy coś nie pójdzie po jej myśli jest wściekła, a wtedy obraża się…

_- Jesteście okropni! – spokojna zazwyczaj Lily mruży brązowe oczy i_ _stroszy się jak rozwścieczona, ruda kotka. _

_- Uspokój się, nie mów tak do nas – odpowiada spokojnie Ginny ostrzegawczym tonem. _

_- Tak?! A dlaczego James może? A Severus? Są lepsi ode mnie?!_

_- Nie, są trochę od ciebie starsi – tłumaczy Harry łagodnie, wiedząc, że złością nic nie wskórają._

_- Nieprawda! – wrzeszczy dziewczynka. – Wy ich po prostu bardziej kochacie! Bo ja jestem na końcu, najmłodsza, niepotrzebna! _

_Ginny podbiega do córki, chce ją pocieszyć, uspokoić. Lily cofa się._

_- Zostawcie mnie! – biegnie na górę._

_Małe nóżki podskakują na schodach. Po chwili zaniepokojeni rodzice słyszą trzask zamykanych drzwi. _

Harry wstał ponownie i spojrzał na uśpioną, spokojną buzię córeczki, która potrafi wykrzywić się w grymasie złości i sztyletować spojrzeniem. Podszedł do łóżka i pogłaskał ją.

Tak bardzo się cieszył, że jego dzieci mają wspaniałe, prawdziwe dzieciństwo, pełne dziecinnych sprzeczek, śmiesznych psot i małych radości. Że mogą być beztroskie, nie muszą myśleć o Voldemorcie, o horkruksach, bazyliszkach, dementorach. Że o wojnie dowiadują się jedynie z opowieści, które zawsze się kończą zdaniem „A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie".


End file.
